The following publications disclose herbicidal sulfonylureas related to the sulfonamides of this invention in that substantially all disclosed compounds contain the characteristic sulfonylurea moiety. There are sufficient distinctions, however, to render these representative publications more useful as a backdrop against which to appreciate the instant invention rather than as suggestive of it.
______________________________________ U.S. 4,370,480 EP-A-79,772 U.S. 4,435,206 EP-A-87,780 U.S. 4,481,029 EP-A-95,925 U.S. 4,549,898 EP-A-126,711 U.S. 4,618,363 EP-A-203,825 U.S. 4,638,004 EP-A-245,058 U.S. 4,659,366 SA 85/2603 SA 83/3850. ______________________________________